STI
See also: PEP and PrEP Call all locations before visiting for the most updated information. Arrive early and do not pee for at least 1 hour before urine testing. If you're sexually active, it's recommended to get tested regularly even if you're using barrier methods like condoms and dental dams. Bacterial infections (gonorrhea, chlamydia, syphilis) can all be cured with antibiotics. Hep C can be cured with a regimen of medication. HIV can be treated and managed, but not cured. If someone stays in care for HIV and their viral load is reduced to undetectable levels, they won't be able to transmit it to others. If you give blowjobs to a lot of folks or bottom anal sex without condoms, check with your provider to see if they recommend a swab for the throat or anus to see if you have gonorrhea or chlamydia in those areas. A urine test can't detect oral or anal infections. Some providers only offer swabs to folks having sex with gay or bisexual men. STI & HIV Testing in East Bay Out of the Closet * Free HIV Testing; results in 20 minutes or less * Free HIV prevention counseling * 510-251-8687 * 238 East 18th St., Oakland * Mondays & Thursdays from 2:00-6:30 PM * Drop-in * You can shop at their thrift store too. Proceeds go to AIDS Healthcare Foundation! Berkeley Public Health Clinic (aka Ann Chandler Public Health Center) * 510-981-5350 * 830 University Ave, Berkeley * STI testing and treatment, HIV testing and counseling * Sliding scale or free; also accepts Medi-Cal and FamilyPACT * Open Mon, Tues, Thurs, and first Sat of the month ** Monday: 8-11am, 1-3pm ** Tuesday: 8-11am, 1-3:30pm ** Thursday: 10-12pm, 2-5:30pm ** First Saturday: 11-2:30pm * Recommend calling to make an appointment, but walk-ins also welcome if space permits * Closed Christmas Day, New Years Day, MLK, Lincoln's bday, President's Day, Malcolm X Day, Memorial Day, July 4, Labor Day, Indigenous People Day, Thanksgiving (Thurs and Fri) Planned Parenthood - West Oakland * Reproductive health, abortion, emergency contraception/morning-after pill, general health, HIV services, patient education, pregnancy testing/services, STD testing, treatment, and vaccines * Sliding scale STI & HIV testing including rapid HIV testing with results in 20-30 minutes * 510-300-3800 * 1682 7th Street, Oakland * Open Monday-Friday 8:45am-5pm * Low-cost or free services * Call or book appointment online Planned Parenthood - El Cerrito * STD testing and treatment, HIV testing and counseling, STD prevention and education, HPV and hepatitis vaccines education * 510-527-5806 * 320 El Cerrito Plaza, El Cerrito * Sliding scale * Open Monday - Friday and every 2nd & 4th Saturday ** Monday 8:30am-5pm ** Tuesday 8:30am-8pm ** Wed 11:30am-8pm ** Th/Fri 8:30am-5pm ** 2nd/4th Sat 9am-5pm * Call or book appointment online STI & HIV Testing in San Francisco Magnet/STRUT * 415-437-3400 * 470 Castro St., San Francisco * Free HIV & STI testing for gay, bi, queer, and trans men * Open Monday - Saturday ** Mon 10am-6pm ** T-F 10am-8pm ** Sat 10am-6pm * Closed Dec 23-25 * Closed Dec 30-Jan1 * Drop in or call ahead to make an appointment San Francisco City Clinic * Low-cost HIV & STI Testing * Offers PEP and PrEP, STD treatment, and counseling * 415-487-5500 * 356 7th Street, San Francisco CA 94103 * Drop in Monday-Friday ** M/W/F 8am-4pm ** Tuesday 1pm-6pm ** Thursday 1pm-4pm UCSF Alliance Health Project * 415-502-8378 * 1930 Market St, San Francisco * HIV testing and limited STI testing; LGBTQ+ focused * Open Tuesday - Saturday * Drop in or call/book an appointment online Huckleberry Youth Health Center * 415-386-9398 * 1292 Page St., San Francisco * STI & HIV testing for youth up to age 25 * Open Monday - Friday * Drop in available Tues & Thurs. Call 415-751-8181 to make an appointment Mon, Wed, Fri. Other STI & HIV Testing Options STDcheck.com * This service allows you to order any STI test you want--if you're able to pay for it. * Accepts most payment options except cash. No insurance accepted. * https://www.stdcheck.com/std-test-pricing.php Wellness Mart MD * Fee for service, aims to be in-and-out. * $184 for HIV, gonorrhea, chlamydia, genital herpes, hepatitis B/C, and syphilis. * http://wellnessmart.com/std-testing/